karaoke
by voice-L
Summary: eren, un estudiante ordinario de primer año de medicina, que a pesar de ser muy popular con las chicas solo le dedica tiempo y amor suficiente a la música, tiene una banda con sus amigos armin, jean y mikasa. después de un encuentro bastante extraño, el chico sera puesto en situaciones nuevas para el, ¿que sucedió?...¿que pasara?
1. chapter 1: salida

Ya no podía mas, tener que estar sentado escuchando a un viejo que se demora años luz en terminar una oración. Poco a poco me fui quedando dormido, hasta que finalmente caí muerto del sueño.

e...ren...Eren!

hmm? Armin? ¿qué sucede?- era Armin mi amigo de infancia, quien se toma la molestia de despertarme cada vez que me duermo en clases.

-te volviste a quedar dormido, bueno toma tus cosas, tenemos que ir a ensayar, Mikasa y jean ya están allá preparando los instrumentos, debiste ver la cara de excitado de jean cuando supo que se iría con ella jajaja.

-jajaja el cara de caballo está desesperado, bueno dijiste que teníamos que irnos cierto, andando.

-está bien, ah también, cuando te quedaste dormido Mikasa dijo: está profundamente dormido, creo que la mejor manera de despertarlo seria como la bella durmiente.

-eh?…no me digas…lo hizo?

-no pudo, ya que cuando te iba a besar moviste tu cabeza hacia el otro lado, pobrecita quedo devastada, se sintió rechazada jajaja.

-oi, Armin no bromees con eso, bueno apresurémonos y vayamos a ensayar.

Ensayamos en casa de Jean ya que su casa era grande y tenía una habitación de música donde podíamos guardar los instrumentos sin preocuparnos.

-Eren, Armin! ¿Por qué demoraron tanto?

-lo siento Mikasa, me costó despertar a eren, duerme mas profundamente en clases que en su propia cama.

-hey! Armin, ya terminen y vamos a ensayar, después de dormir plácidamente me siento con energías bastantes para ensayar durante horas!

-está bien vamos, el cara de caballo está esperando en la habitación.

-si! Vamos!

Mientras ensayábamos pudimos terminar de interpretar una canción nueva, nuestra banda se llama ''reincarnation'', aunque tengamos canciones propias, lo que más tocamos son canciones de nuestras bandas favoritas. Después de terminar el ensayo decidimos ir a celebrar la terminación de la nueva canción.

-¿Dónde iremos a celebrar?-dijo jean.

-vayamos al lugar de siempre, me gusta la comida de allí.

-Armin tiene razón-dijo Mikasa

-bien! Entonces en marcha,- me puse a buscar mi cartera pero cuando la encontré me di cuenta que estaba vacía, lo único que tenia eran los boletos del bus.

-eh? ¿Qué sucede eren?

-vayan ustedes, no tengo dinero, diviértanse sin mí.

- no eren, como hermana, yo pagare tu comida!

- no Mikasa recapacita!- dijo jean celoso

-mmm…ah Armin! Págame la deuda invitándome a comer ¿vale? Te saldrá barato.

-eh?...esta bien pero quedamos a mano ¿vale?

-gracias Mikasa, pero Armin paga.

-oh….está bien.

-ya está bien movámonos rápido, ya tengo hambre. Dijo jean apresurando a los demás.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante familiar al que siempre vamos, no era un restaurante, sino un karaoke.

-eh? ¿Acaso nos equivocamos de lugar?

-no Jean, ciertamente el lugar era aquí, pero parece que cerraron y pusieron un karaoke.

-eh, bueno no perdamos el viaje y entremos para ver el lugar.

-hey, eren ¿todavía te queda voz para seguir cantado?

-no te preocupes Armin, todavía me queda pila como para 8 horas más.

-bueno entremos-dijo Mikasa.

Cuando entramos y pagamos la sala, nos llevaron a nuestra habitación, el lugar era amplio y lucia en perfecto estado, además de estar muy limpio.

-bueno ¿Quién canta primero?

-que tal cara de caballo.

-jodete Eren bastardo ¿quieres pelea?

-sí, que cante Jean- irrumpió Mikasa

-b-bu-bueno, si Mikasa así lo desea catare yo primero- dijo jean todo emocionado por lo que ella dijo.

-y yo cantare con eren un dio 3- dicho eso, toda la emoción de Jean se transformo en devastación y empezó a cantar canciones lúgubremente.

(888)

-bien te toca eren- dijo Mikasa quitándole de las manos el micrófono a jean.

-eh quiero cantar una solo.

-oh…está bien…-dijo Mikasa cayendo en un aura desesperada.

-ah está bien después de esta ¿vale?- dicho esto Mikasa recobro la felicidad.

Sentí algo raro cuando estaba cantando, cuando esta en el coro de la canción ''reluctant heroes'' sentí como si alguien me observaba, no eran los chicos. Era otra cosa, puerta de la sala estaba cerrada y había cámaras de seguridad pero no era eso lo que sentía. Cuando termine de cantar, esa sensación se había ido.

Después de que habíamos, comido, bebido y cantado, nos dispusimos para irnos. Yo estaba muy emocionado ya que esa fue la primera vez a la que iba a un karaoke, aunque sea lo mismo que ensayar con la banda sentí que era otra cosa.

-woooh! Estuvo fantástico, casi quedo afónico de tantas canciones jajaja.

-tienes razón Armin, pero, me gusto cuando Mikasa canto era como escuchar un ángel- dijo jean, con una cara de excitado, perdido en sus fantasías.

-a mí siempre me gustar escucharte cantar eren- dijo Mikasa ignorando el comentario de Jean.

-gracias Mikasa, oh, revisare mi celular, a lo mejor tendré un mensaje. Me puse a buscarlo entre medio de mi bolso y no lo encontré, entonces recordé haberlo dejado sobre la mesa de la sala cuando tomaba fotos de la celebración.

-Eh? Que sucede eren?

-oh, nada Armin, creo que deje mi teléfono en la sala, espérenme aquí ire a buscarlo.

-esta bien, apresúrate! –gritaba Armin mientras me alejaba presuroso a la sala en la que estábamos antes. Cuando llego al lugar, veo que hay un hombre sentado en el sillón, me quedo observándolo. vestido de traje negro, sin corbata , de cabello color negro azabache con un rapado en la nuca y costados de la cabeza y pelo más o menos largo de arriba, con los tres botones de la camisa desabrochados dejando expuesto su blanco pecho y con una taza en la mano, que pareciera ser café.

-eh… esto, disculpe ¿no ha visto un celular por aquí? Cuando me dirigió la mirada quede completamente helado, tenía una expresión aterradora, y mi corazón latía bastante fuerte que llegaba a oír sus latidos.

-…¿será esto? Dijo sacándolo de entre unos cojines.

- sí, si ese muchas gracias. Cuando me lo estaba entregando nuestras manos se rozaron, en ese momento mi corazón empezó a latir con mas fuerza que antes.

-gra-gracias, bueno si me disculpa. Salí presuroso del lugar mientras mi corazón latía a mil y pensaba ¿Por qué me pongo si de nervioso? Solo nuestras manos se rozaron, ¿Por qué mi corazón late así de fuerte?... ese hombre…era atractivo a pesar de tener una mirada aterradora….(temblando se abraza a si mismo) no,no,no que estoy pensando, es un hombre, yo soy hombre. Me detuve un minuto para calmarme, era la misma sensación de cuando estaba cantando, mi corazón nunca había latido así antes entonces porque… no,no,no si analizamos la situación, debo estar asi por su aterradora mirada si, eso es, solo me asuste.

-Eren!

-eh? Mikasa? Que sucede.

-vine a buscarte, jean se fue porque se aburrió de esperar, y Armin también porque llamaron sus padres para decirle que cuidara a su prima Annie, me dijo que lo disculpara contigo.

-oh..No importa.

-mmm? Eren ¿te sientes bien? Estas todo rojo.

-Eh!? Yo? Ah, no, no, es que tengo calor, solo eso.

-mmm…déjame comprobar. Mikasa pone su mano en mi frente para tomar mi temperatura. Desvió la mirada a mí alrededor cuando veo al hombre de antes conversar con unas personas, una mujer de lentes y un hombre rubio y ojos azules. Ambos más altos que él, bueno incluso mas bajo que yo. Cuando de pronto se percata que lo estaba viendo y libera una pequeña sonrisa. Mi pobre corazón aun no se calmaba por lo anterior volvió a acelerarse de forma abrupta, haciendo que me pusiera todo nervioso.

-ya-ya está bien Mikasa, vámonos o se nos hará de noche. Salí corriendo del lugar, mientras Mikasa me seguía, pero aun seguía sintiendo esa mirada, totalmente distinta a la vez anterior, esa mirada que sentía recorrer todo mi cuerpo.


	2. chapter 2:encuentro

**un dia cualquiera, en una ciudad cualquiera, en un lugar cualquiera...en una sala de reuniones.**

..._**desde otro punto de vista las cosas se aprecian mejor**_...

Bueno aquí termina la reunión.

**-Tch, odio tener reuniones tan temprano en la mañana.**

**-Levi, deja de fruncir el ceño, envejecerás más rápido- acomodándose los lentes -así nunca encontraras una compañera… ya sabes, pronto estarás en tus treinta- con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro.**

**-cállate gafas de mierda- ya estaba listo para romperle la cara.**

**- no digas mierda eso es grosero… Bueno, recuerda que tendremos otra reunión con Erwin mas tarde, te recomiendo descansar señor malhumorado. Bye bye!- se aleja presurosa por su vida.**

¿Una compañera? Como si necesitara algo como eso, el tan solo hecho de tener a alguien a tu lado es una molestia, por algo me independice de mi familia apenas termine la secundaria. Estoy bien tal y como estoy ahora.

Mientras iba camino a mi departamento, de una casa se escuchaba instrumentos tocar.

(Sonido de batería y guitarra)

Me detuve frente a la casa de donde provenía el ruido de batería.

**-¿hm?, debe ser una banda de mocosos. Tch, parece que tienen tiempo de sobra.**

**'' _Chairs so close and room so small / Las sillas tan cerca y la habitación tan pequeña__  
><em>_You and I talk all the night long / Tú y yo hablamos toda la noche__  
><em>_Meagre this space but serves us so well / Corvina este espacio, pero nos sirve tan bien__  
><em>_We comrades have stories to tell / Nuestros compañeros tienen historias que contar…''_**

… esa canción, aunque no diferencio la voz ¿Dónde la eh escuchado?, bueno no importa, para ser una banda de mocosos no están mal ,¿eh?.

Me quede un rato, recostado en la pared de la casa, para escuchar la música, hasta que un silencio lleno el lugar. No sé porque me tome la molestia de quedarme a escuchar como toca un grupo de mocosos, creo que lo que más me llamo la atención fue la voz con que interpretaron la canción, no se sentía algo familiar, aunque no la distinguí bien. Cuando me dispuse a irme del lugar, me llaman por teléfono:

**-¿si?**

**-ah ¿Levi? ¿Donde estas? La reunión pronto comenzara y tu aun no llegas.**

**¿ah? Mierda, ya pasaron 2 horas.**

**-cállate gafas de mierda, estoy en camino.**

**-te dije que no dijeras mierda eso es grosero Levi, apresúrate en venir, Erwin ya está aquí.**

**-está bien, estoy en camino.**

**_Beep_**

**-Tch!... pensar que perdí mi tiempo escuchando a escondidas a una banda de mierda, mejor me iré antes de que esos dos me den problemas.**

Me fui del lugar sin antes dar un último vistazo a la casa, no se porque sentí la necesidad de querer seguir escuchando. Estuve todo el maldito trayecto pensando en esa canción.

Cuando llegue al lugar acordado me encontré con Hanji y Erwin.

Se acordó que ellos decidieran hacer lo que quisieran con eso. Después de una semana, el local se abrió y resulto ser un karaoke. A la estúpida de Hanji y al viejo de Erwin se les antojo usar el karaoke, fue una tortura, lo único que me mantenía calmado era saber que cuando llegara a casa tenía muchas cosas que limpiar. Dios solo esperaba a que esto termine para llegar a mi paraíso de desinfectantes.

Pude zafarme de aquel lugar con la excusa de ir al baño, cosa que hice. Después de refrescarme el rostro camine por un pasillo donde se encontraban personas cantando. Solo esas cuatro paredes y las cámaras de seguridad sabían quiénes eran las personas que mataban la música con sus horribles voces. Cuando pasaba por una puerta algo llamo mi atención y me detuve a escuchar. Estaba seguro que era la misma voz de la persona de la semana pasada, sentí la necesidad de querer saber quién era, sentía que conocía esa voz desde antes, pero cuando me disponía a abrir la puerta, sentí pasos del otro lado y me dispuse a alejarme. Hice como si nada paso, pero no evitaba sentirme como un puto acosador. Después de que hanji y Erwin ya estaban hartos de cantar quedaron en ir a la oficina, yo por supuesto ya tenía planes esperando en casa. Cuando nos íbamos vi salir un grupo de personas del cuarto donde pretendía entrar, me separe de los demás sin que se dieran cuenta, sí, soy capaz de escabullirme igual que un gato. Compre un café de máquina que estaba cerca y entre a la sala, me sorprendió ver que el lugar lo habían dejado impecable, en comparación a los otros que parecían mierda con sillones. Me senté y vi que había un celular sobre la mesa, lo tome, lo abrí y el nombre del usuario era _Eren Jaeger_. El nombre se me hacia conocido pero no le tome importancia y deje el celular a un lado. Tome un último sorbo de café cuando se sienten pasos veloces por el pasillo, alguien estaba frente a la puerta.

El chico parecía estar nervioso **-eh… esto, disculpe ¿no ha visto un celular por aquí?**

Cuando lo mire a la cara, sentí un deja vu, lo había visto antes pero no sabia donde.

**-…¿será esto?**

**-sí, si ese muchas gracias- se lo entregue y nuestras manos se rozaron, cuando lo mire a la cara se nota bastante nervioso, que has sus orejas estaban rojas.**

**-gra-gracias, bueno si me disculpa- se larga presuroso.**

Después de aquel encuentro me di cuenta que el era el que cantaba la semana pasada y ahora. Salí del lugar para encontrarme con hanji y Erwin que me esperaban en la entrada. Todavía estaban alterados por el karaoke, estaban insoportables, cuando siento una mirada sobre mi, era el chico de hace un rato, pero no estaba solo, parece que estaba con su novia, no se pero al ver esa escena me sentí incomodo. El chico se puso nervioso, y oh Dios, se veía demasiado lindo todo colorado y no pude evitar una pequeña sonrisa casi invisible. Salió corriendo del lugar dejando a la chica atrás. Después de aquel encuentro me propuse a toda costa volver a encontrarlo…

**Bueno se que esta un poco fome pero encontré necesario explicar el porque se encontraron ahí, bueno en el próximo capitulo ellos se encontraran nuevamente, de ahora en adelante habrá 'sexo amor y rock n rol'' xD bueno si lo leen porfa dejen reviews graciaaas! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: casual

-Jeager…- alzando la voz- Jeager… EREN JEAGER!- dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa.

Espabilándose -aah!- levantándose frenéticamente-...perdone profesor, no estaba prestando atención. El salón se lleno de risitas.

-si tienes tiempo para andar en la luna, supongo que estarás preparado para el examen- suspira y se escucha el toque de campana- bien chicos, nos vemos en tres días, mas les vale que les vaya bien en este examen, los que reprueben no tendrán otra oportunidad. Pueden retirarse.

Se acerca Armin -woah! ¿¡Eren que sucedió!? ¿Acaso te quedaste dormido con los ojos abiertos?-suelta una carcajada- aunque no sería raro en ti.

-ah, Armin, no es nada es solo que no me siento muy bien- la verdad es que no me siento bien desde el día del karaoke pero claro, no le puedo decir a Armin el porqué, o me llenaría de sus preguntas.

Llega Mikasa- eren! ¿Te sientes mal, estás enfermo?-demasiado preocupada-¿debemos llevarte a la enfermería? ¿Cuántos dedos ves?

-Mikasa! Ya detente estoy bien, solo me pareció aburrida la clase- que rayos, aun me trata como un niño.- no eres mi madre, no tienes que estar pendiente de mi.

-soy tu hermana – posa sus manos sobre los hombros de eren -y como tal debo cuidarte.

La aleja -pero no exageres…- rascándose la cabeza.

-hey! ¿Chicos quieren venir a mi casa?- eran Connie y Sasha, compañeros de clases de nosotros- conseguí un nuevo videojuego de pelea para mi Xbox ¿quieren venir?

-eso estaría bien- dice emocionado Armin- bien yo me apunto.

-si eren va yo voy- dice Mikasa abrazando a eren del brazo.

-yo paso- me trato de despegar a Mikasa de mi pobre brazo que aprieta con fuerza- ve Mikasa, diviértanse, yo pasare por la librería, necesito un libro.

-pe-pero.

- vamos Mikasa, así le darás la revancha a Connie, después de 10 victorias seguidas ha ha- dice Armin mientras toma a Mikasa del hombro.

-Bien está decidido, vámonos- se aleja el grupo- hey eren!-grita Connie mientras se alejan- la próxima vez tendrás que venir o te llevamos a la fuerza.

-¡está bien! -agito mi brazo en forma de despedida hasta que salen del salón.

Por fin estaba solo, no es que me moleste la presencia de los demás pero extraño de vez en cuando mi espacio personal, y es especialmente por Mikasa que no deja de tratarme como su hijo. Acomode mis cosas dentro del bolso y Salí de la universidad, quería ir a una librería a comprar el nuevo libro de mi escritor favorito, amaba sus historias de misterio y romance, si, sé que tengo gustos de chica, pero, ¿y qué? Nada me hacía más feliz que sentirme envuelto por esa atmosfera complaciente y misteriosa. El día era perfecto para leer una novela de ese tipo, estaba nublado y hacia un poco de frio. Cuando llegue a la librería lo primero que hice fue dirigirme al sector de novelas de misterio a buscar mi preciado libro, mientras lo sacaba del estante y le daba unas hojeadas, me doy cuenta que, a unos 3 metros de distancia, se encontraba aquel hombre del karaoke, ahora vistiendo ropa casual, claro con una camiseta delgada color negro y bermudas color gris ocurro. Al parecer estaba leyendo un libro de misterio, al igual que yo, pero de un escritor diferente. Sentía como mi corazón latía cada vez con más fuerza, incluso más que la vez anterior, no lo voy a negar se veía realmente atractivo vestido así, habría que ser completamente ciego para no pensar así, cada movimiento que hacia me ponía cada vez más nervioso. El no se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, escondido detrás de un libro, a lo único que opte a hacer fue a salir de ese lugar, pagar el libro y salir sin destino de la librería. Después de haber doblado la esquina me detuve para tranquilizarme.

-oh por dios! ¿¡Porque me comporto así!? Parezco un idiota- respiraba hondo con tal de regularizar mi respiración. De pronto empecé a sentir gotitas caer sobre mi rostro, para que después se largara a llover. ¿Lluvia en pleno verano? Creo que debí haberle hecho caso a Mikasa de traer un paraguas conmigo. Salí corriendo en busca de refugio, pues parecía que la lluvia se tomaría su tiempo. Me resguarde bajo el techo de un negocio, que al parecer estaba cerrado. Me dispuse a esperar a que pasara un poco la lluvia pero no parecía que fuera a cesar.

Saque mi celular para avisar a Mikasa que llegaría un poco tarde debido a la lluvia, pero para mi mala suerte se me había descargado la batería.

-rayos, sin paraguas y sin celular, ahora como me iré a casa, además de que estoy todo empa…pa achoo!...oh rayos.

Entonces de pronto un auto negro muy elegante se estaciono frente a la vereda y bajo el vidrio del copiloto.

-oi, mocoso ¿acaso no viste el reporte del clima?- era el hombre de la librería.

-…

Me quede en silencio, no solo porque era el hombre que hacía que mi pobre corazón sufriera ataques de epilepsia, sino porque me molestaron sus palaras pero tenía razón.

Chasqueo la lengua -ven sube…te llevo a tu casa.

-n-no gracias esperare a que pase la lluvia- dije aferrando el paquete con el libro contra mi cuerpo.

-oi- parecía que ya se estaba enojando- sube y no seas idiota, claramente te estás congelando con esa ropa toda mojada.

Sin más que decir, termine subiéndome al auto.

-oi, no mojes el asiento-decía mientras señalaba el asiento.

-s-si señor- me quite el chaleco que tenía todo empapado para no mojar nada pero el agua ya había traspasado hasta mi camiseta.

-oi mocoso-pregunto sin cambiar de expresión alguna ¿dónde vives?

Mi corazón se acelero al instante-Eh esto…en shingashina 850- estaba tan nervioso que no dejaba de ver mis pies, no podía ni siquiera mirar por la ventana.

El auto se lleno de un incomodo silencio por un rato, hasta cuando llegamos a un corte de transito.

-tch, la calle está cortada por la lluvia, tendremos que dar la vuelta para tomar otro camino.

-a-a-achoo!- no pude evitar estornudar, ya llevaba un buen rato con la ropa mojada.

De pronto el hombre fija su mirada en el parabrisas.

-Oi, no llenes de tus mocos y gérmenes mi auto- dijo mientras sacaba un paño y limpiaba el vidrio.

-lo- lo siento- no sabía que hacer, parece que estuviera enojado, no cambiaba su expresión en todo el tiempo.

Después de eso, el silencio incomodo volvió a atacar. Hasta que paramos frente a un edificio de departamentos. Al parecer nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento del edificio. No supe donde estábamos, no podía preguntar por miedo a su expresión hasta que el rompió el silencio.

-Esta es mi casa, al parecer esta lluvia no cesara y necesitas urgente un cambio de ropa. Llama a tus padres en cuanto llegamos a mi departamento- decía muy tranquilo mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-…¿eh?- ¿Qué acababa de decir? Oh por dios, eran demasiadas emociones para un solo día, ¿¡qué voy hacer!?.

Ya fuera del auto- nada de ''¿¡eh!?, apúrate y baja del auto-decía mientras me abría la puerta.

-e-esta bien.

Salimos del estacionamiento y tomamos un ascensor, creo que bajamos en el piso 5, ahí el hombre, me dijo que lo siguiera hasta que llegamos al departamento.

Abre la puerta-ven, pasa- hacia señas con las manos indicando que entrara.

-…con … permiso.

El lugar era demasiado grande, se podría decir que era un verdadero palacio, además de estar realmente limpio y perfumado, me quede por unos segundos admirando el lugar, hasta que siento una mano en mi hombro.

-oi- extendiéndole unas piezas de ropa- será mejor que te des una ducha, aquí tienes un poco de ropa- se la entrega en las manos, mientras se va a preparar el baño.

-Uhm, gracias, no quiero ser una molestia- la verdad es que ya veía que caía al piso por un ataque cardiaco, a pesar de tener una cara de pocos amigos, era bastante atento y humilde, claro que en su forma. Después de unos momentos me dijo que me metiera al baño y que dejara mi ropa fuera para secarla.

Oh dios mío, sentía una felicidad enorme en mi corazón, un sentimiento que nunca había sentido en mis 18 años de vida, estaba en la casa, en el baño de la persona que hacia latir mi corazón a mil por hora, el solo hecho de pensar que él se duchaba en esta misma ducha hizo que mi imaginación echara a volar.

Después de hacerme esa imagen en mi cabeza, me sumergi en la tina dejando solo mis ojos en la superficie, cuando de pronto siento golpear la puerta.

Toc ,toc, toc…-oi…¿puedo pasar?

Mi corazón se agito al escuchar su voz, y casi por impulso Salí a flote del agua.

-uhm… si- estaba tan nervioso que mi voz me delataba. Se abre la puerta y se asoma.

-Te traje una toalla limpia…asegúrate de dejar limpio el baño ¿entendiste?

-s-si, muchas gracias- la deja a un lado y sale del baño.

Me murmuraba-Santo cielo, juro que un día de estos moriré por un paro cardiaco- me mojaba el rostro para tratar de calmarme.

Trate de analizar las cosas y me di cuenta que ni siquiera sé cómo se llama, ósea, me trae a su casa un hombre que no conozco, ¿acaso no estoy siendo demasiado descuidado? Lo que sea debo irme pronto. Me levante de la ducha, tome la toalla, me vestí con la ropa que me prestó, me empecé a vestir, pero cuando me puse la playera, me quedaba un poco pequeña, asique para no agrandarla decidí no ponérmela, y en su lugar me puse un poleron que me había dejado.

Salí del baño con la toalla en la cabeza, sin antes limpiar el baño y dejarlo perfectamente limpio.

-¿ya terminaste?- estaba sentado en un sofá, tenia lentes puestos, leía un libro y tenía una taza de café en la mesita de té que estaba en frente.

-si… esto…deje limpio el baño, y otra vez muchas gracias por ayudarme…eh…uhm.-me miraba fijamente.

-Levi- dijo mientras se quitaba los lentes- mi nombre es Levi.

Eh, esto, muchas gracias Levi-san, si no fuera por su gentileza de seguro seguiría empapado ahí afuera- hice una reverencia.

-tu…¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿eh? Ah, me llamo Eren Jeager- ya no estaba tan nervioso como antes, por lo menos mi voz no me delataba.

En ese momento me doy cuenta que se me quedo mirando fijamente un rato.

Se escucho una pequeña risa- ooh...lo siento, creo que la playera que te di no era de tu talla-apoyaba su codo en el descanso del sofá mientras sostenía su cabeza con su mano.

-Eh..- me miro para saber a qué se refería y, claro, como no me puse la polera, solo me puse el poleron y ni siquiera subí el cierre, dejando a la vista mi pecho.-ah, no, es que no le quería agrandar su polera , asique opte por no ponérmela- mientras me subía el cierre, Levi-san se para, me agarra del poleron y me tira al sillón. Estaba demasiado confundido, asustado y nervioso, no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

-eres demasiado descuidado, mocoso…no…eren- dijo mientras estaba encima mío y me bajaba el cierre del poleron. Quería salir rápido del lugar pero, mi cuerpo no me hacía caso. Estaba completamente atrapado.


	4. Chapter 4: ¿¡porque tuvo que ser asi?

**LEVI POV:**

Después de habérmelo encontrado, ese mocoso eren, no salía de mi cabeza, su rostro totalmente sonrojado, era demasiado adorable. Puto mocoso y puta voz, recordarlo cantar hacia que se me erizara la piel, pensar que un mocoso me tiene actuando como un completo idiota. De eso cuanto ya ha pasado ¿unos tres años? Antes de que me separa de petra, mi ex esposa, nunca había sentido algo como esta mierda, no lo llamaría ''amor'' yaqué, a pesar de estar juntos, nunca llegue a ''enamorarme''. Pero si sentía un gran afecto hacia ella, aunque claro, lo que sentí con el mocoso, era un tanto distinto. Pero que mierda, nunca pensé que me llegaría a interesar en un mocoso unos cuantos ¿10 años? Menor que yo, no quiero ser un puto pedófilo, pero el solo hecho de imaginarlo debajo de mi suplicando por mas, con esa hermosa voz, hace que me convierta en un pedófilo, pero un pedófilo que le daría duro contra el muro a un mocoso.

Para poder quitármelo siquiera un rato de mi cabeza, decidí pasar a la librería a buscar algún libro, amo los libros de misterio, asique seria el perfecto remedio para mí. Después de salir de la librería me fije que pronto se pondría a llover, si, una puta lluvia en pleno verano, pero no le tome mucha importancia asique me subí a mi optima negro, deje el paquete con el libro al costado y fije rumbo a casa. Iba con la intención de quitarme al maldito mocoso de mi cabeza, que hacía de las suyas, distrayéndome de todo lo que hacía. Se largo a llover torrencialmente, muy extraño en esta época del año, cuando bajo el techo de una tienda, hay un chico completamente empapado, al ver al mocoso ahí temblando de frio, no pude evitar hacer un acto de caridad, así que opte por darle un aventón, así que cuando me estacione frente a él y baje el vidrio para hablarle, me sorprendió ver al mocoso a quien yo hacía gritar en mis fantasías. Claro que estaba sorprendido, pero no lo demostraba por fuera. Vi que se aferraba con fuerza a una bolsa, era de la librería a la que acababa de pasar, ¿cómo es que no nos vimos? Bueno ya no importaba, lo que importaba es que, sin haber planeado como encontrarlo de nuevo, el destino me brindo esta oportunidad, después largos minutos de convencerlo para darle el aventón, termino aceptando. Ni siquiera quise mirarlo yaqué se quito el chaleco que tenia todo mojado, e hizo mojar su camisa, que le traslucía todo, todo su pecho. Sabia que en el momento de mirarlo, lo follaria en el mismo auto.

Cuando llegamos a una intersección, habían cortado el camino para poder ir a dejarlo a casa, asique tuvimos que tomar otro camino que mucho mas largo. El mocoso empezó a estornudar, y a esparcir sus gérmenes por todos lados, así que se me ocurría la gran idea de llevarlo a mi apartamento para que se cambiara esa ropa mojada y se duchara.

Cuando llegamos, lo primero que hice fue buscar algo de ropa limpia, tenía unas ropas extras para huéspedes, así que se las entregue, después de eso se metió al baño a duchar.

-¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo? A este paso, no podre controlarme…no le pase una toalla…será mejor que se la entregue.

Cuando golpeo la puerta para poder dejarle la toalla, no pude mirarlo, no porque no pudiera en realidad si no porque si lo hacía, el verlo desnudo, con agua recorrer todo su cuerpo, seguramente terminaría preso en la cárcel, asique me asome, le dije que dejara limpio, deje la toalla y me fui.

Para poder calmarme, prepare café, me puse los lentes y decidí tomar lectura al libro que había comprado.

Cuando iba en la página 5 de mi lectura, la puerta del baño se abre y sale un muchacho alto con una toalla que cubría su cabeza, cubriendo su cabello y dejando ver su rostro. Le pregunte si había terminado y me contesto que si, todo nervioso'' no actúes tan tiernamente frente a un tipo que lo único que hace es imaginarte dándote duro'' pensaba mientras el trataba de agradecerme pero no sabía mi nombre, así que lo interrumpí y se lo dije. Yo le pregunte cual era el suyo, claro, yo ya lo sabía, pero no quería parecer un acosador o un pedófilo, por lo menos no más e lo que ya era. Mientras me volvía a agradecer, lo quede mirando fijamente, hasta que me fije en cómo iba vestido, yo claramente recuerdo haberle dejado una polera limpia, pero no se la puso, dijo que no quería agrandarla asique solo se puso el poleron, ver aquella deleitante escena, hizo que mi cordura se fuera a la mierda.

Cuando volví en mí, me di cuenta de lo que estaba punto de hacer, lo tenía debajo mío, ya no había vuelta atrás, si lo dejaba ir, no tendría esta oportunidad, y si seguía tampoco lo volvería a ver, pero hubiese logrado el objetivo, asique sin más que pensar, fui bajando el cierre del poleron que anteriormente se había subido.

-ya no aguanto más…eren- lo encarcelaba con sus brazos, y aprovechando una abertura en su boca poso sus labios y metió su lengua.

-nhg…nh…le..levi-sa- eren no podía moverse, xu cuerpo no respondía, y cada vez mas era llevado por la corriente de Levi.

Mientras el azabache lo besaba en el cuello, se apoyaba con su brazo izquierdo en el sofá, mientras su mano derecha recorría todo el cuerpo del joven debajo del, acariciando su pecho, su abdomen, para terminar en el miembro del castaño.

Se estremeció- ah, no, ahí no le- fue interrumpido por la salvaje lengua del azabache mientras este empezaba a masturbarlo, haciendo que eren soltara unos gemidos, que lo único que hacían, eran encender mas al azabache.

El cuarto se inundo de gemidos y ruidos bastante excitantes y peligrosos.

-le-Levi san ngh…me corro… ya me corro ah, nhg- decía el castaño entre gemidos, mientras el azabache le mordía la oreja y seguía masturbándolo, hasta que al final, no pudo aguantar más, y se termino viniendo.

Levi obtuvo lo que quería, cansarlo para luego hacer lo que se le antojara, si, además de ser un pedófilo, se estaba convirtiendo en un violador de mierda.

Empezó a lamer los fluidos de eren que habían quedado en su mano mientras miraba el cuerpo sin fuerzas, que yacía bajo el. Cuando se siente que tocan el timbre, Levi no le prestó atención y siguió con lo suyo, estaba totalmente atrapado por lo dulce que eran los labios carnosos del castaño.

El timbre siguió insistiendo, y Levi no le prestaba atención, hasta que entro una loca raudamente al lugar encontrándose con tal escena.

Entro corriendo deteniéndose en el living-hey Levi,- mientras e rascaba la cabeza con los ojos cerrados -entre porque no abrías y la puerta estaba abierta, deberías tener cuidado, podría entrar un loco y- al ver lo que estaba haciendo su amigo con un chico bastante más joven, debajo del, quedo estática.

Eren al ver que alguien más los vio, reunió todas sus fuerzas, empujo a levi, se paro, se arreglo, y salió corriendo del departamento.

Levi, cuando ve al chico salir presuroso y asustado del lugar es cuando vuelve en sí.

-eren! Espera!- lo persigue, cerrándosele la puerta en la cara, recién ahí se dio cuenta de la monstruosidad que le había hecho al chico. Se devolvió al living ignorando la presencia de la mujer, sentándose en el lugar donde el chico fue ''semi-violado''.

-asique ¿creo que interrumpí algo?- decía la mujer, mientras se sentaba a lado del azabache que estaba destrozado.

-…cállate…déjame solo.

-jaja, pero quién lo diría pensar que te convertirías en un shotaco- un puño lleno de ira, golpeo la cara de la mujer, tirándola al suelo- ugh… Levi! No me golpees, solo te quería animar, ugh, mira me sacaste un diente- se lo enseña.

-tch… no me muestres esa mierda.

-ugh- al ver la expresión de su amigo decidió dejar las bromas y hablar en serio -¿él era el chico por el que has estado tan distraído últimamente?- mientras se sobaba donde le habían propinado el golpe.

-…si…no debí haberlo traído, ni siquiera debí subirlo a mi auto- colocaba en su rostro, deslizándolas por su frente hacia atrás, despejando su frente con la cabeza a gachas.- le hice algo asqueroso a un mocoso, soy de lo peor…soy la peor mierda.

-Levi…la mujer se levanta, se vuelve a ganar a su lado para poner su mano en su hombro- Levi…tranquilízate un poco, ya veremos que hacemos- trataba de amenizarlo, pero era en vano, el azabache estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, atormentando por lo que había hecho.

**Woah, ¿Qué les parecio? Es mi primera escribiendo cosas asi -, ojal haya sido de sus agrado, pronto subiré el sig capitulo, si se dieron cuenta, los caps son contados asi como el primero narrado por eren y el otro por levi, asi sucesivamente. Pensar que levi se veía tan serio mientras estaba en el auto, ya estaba que cortaba las huinchas por comerse al delicioso castaño xD el prox cap, será narrado por eren, tratare de subirlo los mas pronto posible, gracias por leer, no saben lo feliz que me hacen :')**


	5. Chapter 5: borrón y cuenta nueva

Después de ese horrible momento, Salí corriendo descalzo sin destino alguno bajo esa intensa lluvia, no sé cómo fue que logre llegar a casa, menos mal Mikasa no estaban y mis padres estaban en viaje de negocios. Cuando entre a mi habitación fue que estalle en llanto y desesperación; me metí a la ducha y me quede sentado, aferrándome de mis piernas mientras dejaba caer el agua sobre mí. Solo me había dado un baño hace una hora, pero ahora me hubiese gustado nunca salir de ahí o ni siquiera haberme encontrado con _él._ Después de bañarme me recosté en mi cama, tire la ropa que estaba utilizando a una bolsa de basura, pero por alguna razón no la tire al basurero, a pesar de estar más desesperado que enojado no quise botarla, jajá raro ¿no? Hace apenas unas 2 horas fui ''violado'' por así decirlo por un hombre, y no uno normal sino el que hacía que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora. Es la primera vez que me enamoro, si, me enamore de un hombre que probablemente tenga el doble de mi edad y mas encima el mismo que hace que me corra por primera vez…es vergonzoso.

Oí que la puerta de entrada se abría y lo primera que pensé fue; Mikasa. Me metí entre las sabanas y fingí estar dormido, no quería que me viera de esta forma y se preocupara y me empezara a interrogar. Me cubrí con las sabanas hasta la cabeza mientras sentí que entra a mi habitación.

-eren, ¿estás dormido?- no le respondí para que obvio me creyera, al ver que no respondí se fue cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente.

Intente dormir, pero la sensación del toque de sus manos aun las sentía en mi cuerpo. Me acurruque en la cama y me quede dormido.

Al día siguiente no fui a la universidad, le di como excusa a Mikasa que por la lluvia de ayer cache un resfriado. Insistió en quedarse a cuidarme pero logre convencerla de que se fuera. Después de eso no me levante en todo el día. Hice lo mismo durante 1 semana, me levantaba tarde, comía me bañaba y me volvía a acostar. El lunes de la semana siguiente decidí volver a a la rutina, no podía volverme un ermitaño por algo como eso, tenía que seguir con mi vida. El día fue normal, me dormí en clases, Armin me despertó, el maestro me regaño y después de clases fuimos a casa de Armin a hacer un trabajo.

-que bien que terminamos-decía Armin mientras se estiraba-¿Qué podríamos hacer ahora?

-mmm, ¿Qué les parece si vamos al karaoke?-cuando escuche eso de parte de Mikasa, sentí un gran escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo, aunque no sabía si me lo encontraría ahí de nuevo, no quería arriesgarme, pero los chicos me insistieron bastante; no creo que sea posible encontrármelo, no sería posible ¿cierto?

Al final, me terminaron arrastrando al lugar, no estaba de ánimo para cantar asique solo observaba y comía los snacks que pedimos. Me empezó a doler la cabeza por el ruido asique tuve que ir al baño a refrescarme un poco. Me está sintiendo un poco mareado mientras iba camino al baño, tuve que apoyarme en la pared, menos mal el pasillo estaba vacío, no quería que las personas me vieran en ese estado. En ese momento siento que alguien se me acerca por detrás y me toca el hombro.

-oye, ¿estás bien?- era un hombre desconocido, apestaba a alcohol, ese olor hacia que me sintiera aun más débil.

-es-estoy bien no se preocupe.

El hombre se me queda mirando por un rato, de la nada me toma de la cintura y me agarra del mentón.

-oh, ahora que te veo de cerca, eres bastante hermoso, al igual que tu voz- el hombre susurro eso ultimo en mi oreja, a pesar de querer zafarme, no tenia las fuerzas suficientes.

-suéltame bastardo-ya estaba demasiado débil, no podía seguir luchando.

-oh, definitivamente eres hermoso, esos ojos aguamarina son realmente hermosos- empezó a recorrer sus manos por todo mi abdomen, de algún modo se sintió diferente a como lo hizo Levi san, los toque de el eran suaves y tiernos, pero los de este hombre hacían que mi cuerpo se llenara de escalofríos. Este hombre pareciera que realmente me violaría en ese pasillo, su acelerada respiración sobre mi oreja hacia que me diera más asco, lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar mis ojos con fuerza y esperar un milagro.

De pronto se siente un rápido caminar hacia nosotros, cuando reaccione, el hombre que me estaba acosando yacía tirado en el piso.

-oí, como te atreves a tocarlo bastardo-limpiándose el puño, al parecer le había propinado un golpe en la cara.

El hombre yacía tirado en el suelo, sobándose el rostro-como vuelva a ver tu trasero de mierda por aquí, no me contendré, ¿me escuchaste cerdo?- al decir esto último, su mirada se torno realmente amenazadora. Luego de eso caí desmayado, lo único que alcance a escuchar fue un _eren._

Luego, desperté dentro de una habitación de karaoke, estaba recostado en el sofá con un saco encima, me senté, preguntando que ere lo que había pasado, en ese instante la puerta se abre.

-despertaste,¿ cómo te sientes? Eren.

-¿le-Levi san? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Me estrecha una botella con agua, al parecer, él fue quien me salvo de aquel pervertido, aunque creo que fui de mal en peor.

-luego de ese incidente te desmayaste en el pasillo…yo te traje hasta aquí- se sentó en el asiento que estaba del otro lado de la mesa frente a mí.

Luego caí en la realidad, me quite el saco de encima y me empecé a revisar.

-no te preocupes, no te hice nada, solo te traje hasta aquí para que pudieras descansar.

-ah, uhm gracias…por ayudarme, se lo agradezco.

Mi corazón se estaba empezando a acelerar cada vez que miraba a Levi san y nuestras miradas se encontraban.

-yo uhm, sobre la otra vez…no se lo que me paso…no te pido que me perdones, lo que te hice es imperdonable.

Estaba impresionado, pensé que él me haría otra cosa como la otra vez, pero al parecer estaba sufriendo por lo que había hecho, realmente no supe que pensar, no sabía si mentía o no, pero realmente quería creerle.

-no tengo nada que perdonarle Levi san, usted me salvo de ese viejo pervertido y ahora está cuidando de mi- lo único que quería desde mi corazón era borrar esa cara de preocupación y arrepentimiento de Levi san- así que ya estamos saldados con esto-solo quería hacer borrón y cuneta nueva- gracias a usted, Levi san estoy a salvo, muchas gracias.

Levi san al oír mi respuesta me mostro la sonrisa más bella que había visto, pensar que detrás de aquel inexpresivo rostro se escondían tan bellos gestos hizo que me enamorara aun mas de él.

Después de conversar por un rato, decidimos comenzar de cero, presentándonos e intercambiando direcciones de teléfono. Al parecer Levi san era el dueño junto a otros socios de este karaoke, y que por eso pasaba por aquí y se encontró conmigo. Me llamo la atención su piel tan blanca y fina y claro no dude en decírselo, y contestándome a eso me dijo que era de descendencia francesa, que debido a esos sus rasgos eran tan finos. Estuvimos un largo rato conversando de cosas triviales hasta que un mensaje en mi celular me hizo volver a la realidad.

''_**eren ¿Dónde estás? Mikasa está preguntando por ti, date prisa, no sé cuánto tiempo podre distraerla.''**_

_**Armin…**_

_**-**_oh, lo siento Levi san-me pare de donde estaba sentado- tengo que irme, mis amigos se están preocupando- realmente no quería irme, estaba realmente cómodo conversando con él.

-no te preocupes, ve, no preocupes a tus amigos- se levanta, se acerca a mí y revolotea mi cabello con su mano.

Estaba realmente feliz, pude actuar con normalidad frente a él y me sentí realmente bien, pero no quería dejar que mi emoción me delatara.

-bu-bueno, adiós Levi san y gracias por todo- el asentía con la cabeza mientras me dirigía a la puerta, pero antes me detuve y me voltee.

-uhm, esto…Levi san ¿cree que…podríamos juntarnos…un día y …salir? Di-digo solo si quiere y tiene tiempo claro, usted es un hombre de negocios, y está muy ocupado y…y…

En su rostro se dibujo una pequeña casi invisible sonrisa, camuflada-sí, me gustaría mucho, eren- su respuesta fue definitiva para mi, realmente saldría con Levi san.

-co-con permiso-Todo emocionado Salí de la habitación, el solo hecho de imaginar que saldría con Levi san hacia que me olvidara completamente de lo anterior. Cuando me reuní con los demás Mikasa casi llora por la preocupación por mí, claro que no le diría que fui acosado sexualmente en los pasillos, ni mucho menos que me encontré con Levi san, pero mi cara de felicidad no me la quitaba nadie. Abrase a Mikasa para calmarla, diciendo que solo me dolía la cabeza por el canto mortal del cara de caballo, claro que no estaba mintiendo, fue por su culpa que Salí de la habitación, aunque también fue por su causa que pude encontrarme con Levi san.

Después de eso regresamos a casa, ya era de noche, tome una ducha y me recosté en mi cama, cuando escucho que me llega un WhatsApp mi celular.

_**LEVI:**_

''_**¿Cómo estas, te sientes mejor? Realmente me divertí hoy en el karaoke, ojala hubiéramos tenido más tiempo para seguir charlando''**_

El solo hecho de recibir ese mensaje hizo que sintiera un cosquilleo en mi estomago.

_**EREN:**_

''_**estoy bien, muchas gracias por preocuparse y salvarme levi san, yo también me divertí bastante hoy…a todo esto ¿Qué sucedió con el hombre de antes? :o''**_

_**LEVI:**_

''…_**no debes preocuparte por el, no creo que se vuelva a aparecer por el lugar de nuevo por un laaargo tiempo''**_

_**EREN:**_

''_**Levi san… no me diga…acaso usted…¿lo mato? O_O**_

_**LEVI:**_

''_**jajaja, tienes imaginación mocoso…te dejare con la duda…''**_

_**EREN:**_

''_**77 es malo Levi san…**_

_**LEVI:**_

''_**puede que así sea jajá…ne eren ¿Qué te parece si salimos el sábado? Tengo libre y no tengo nada que hacer, también me regalaron unas entradas para un parque de diversiones, no soy de ir a esos lugares pero no quiero desperdiciar los boletos''**_

_**EREN:**_

''_**EN SERIO? Geniaaaal! :D será la primera vez que iré, c: gracias Levi san, entonces el sábado nos juntamos ^^bueno ya debo ir a dormir, mñn tengo que levantarme temprano -.- usted también Levi san debe dormir temprano :D''**_

''_**buenas noches Levi san''**_

_**LEVI:**_

_**´´Buenas noches eren''**_

A pesar de que le dije buenas noches, no pude pegar pestaña en toda la noche, al día siguiente, termine castigado con un informe de 20 páginas sobre lo pasado mientras me dormí en clases, de nuevo. Aunque me hubiesen hacer un informe de 300 páginas, nada me quitaría la emoción que sentía cuando hablaba con Levi san, realmente quería que fuera rápido sábado.


	6. Chapter 6:volver al lugar de los hechos

De verdad, no existe persona mas amable y hermosa en el mundo, cualquiera que hubiera sido víctima de abuso, maldeciría al sujeto que se lo hubiera hecho, excepto eren. Después de que saliera huyendo de mi departamento, también eche a patadas a hanji, quien de principio nunca debió haber estado ahí. Dios me había bebido no se cuantas botellas de alcohol que tenia guardadas. Cuando se me acababa una volvía a recordar el rostro atemorizado del mocoso. Ese día en que me lo encontré de nuevo en el karaoke, ya lo había visto desde que hubo entrado, pero por miedo y asco de mi mismo había decidido no volver a acercármele más. Eso fue lo que me dije en ese instante. Luego estaba vagando por los pasillos para refrescarme un poco pues la loca de hanji y el peluquín de Erwin habían insistido en ''mejorar'' mi ánimo de mierda. Voy doblando una esquina y veo a alguien apoyado en la pared, parecía enfermo, no le toma mucha importancia yaqué lo vi acompañado. Estaba por irme cuando me fijo mejor de la situación, el hombre que estaba a lado no parecía un ''amigo'' sino un ebrio que estaba acosando a eren, quien parecía estar débil y enfermo, ver como el tipo se le acerco y toco con tanta soltura fue lo que me obligo a propinarle un gran puñetazo en toda su horrible cara al bastardo hasta hacerlo caer. No diré que fue lo que le hice después de llevar a eren a un lugar seguro, no quiero ser llevado preso, por lo menos por algo como eso. Luego de que ese Ángel de ojos aguamarina dejara pasar lo pasado e insistiera en empezar todo de nuevo, en la noche le ofrecí si quería ir a un parque de diversiones, los boletos me los había el peluquín de Erwin con el fin de reconfortarme, bueno la cosa es que le ofrecí y acepto con mucho entusiasmo, y lo admito, estaba gritando de la emoción por dentro, no porque iría a un maldito parque de diversiones, sino que podre verlo a la cara sin vergüenza.

La semana paso y ya era sábado por la mañana, le había dicho que lo pasaba a recoger, pero se negó, diciendo que tenía algo que hacer y que sería mejor encontrarnos allá. No me gusto la idea pero no quería hacerlo sentir incomodo, asique llegue al lugar un poco antes de la hora acordada, estaba sentado en las bancas de una plaza frente al parque, cuando llega eren…con compañía, y no solo una, sino un grupo de mocosos.

-¿y qué hacen ellos aquí?-señale al montón que estaba al fondo conversando-…acaso todavía tienes miedo de estar a solas conmigo?

-no!, no es eso levi san, lo que paso es-agitando sus manos- ayer Mikasa vio los mensajes acerca del parque, me empezó a bombardear con preguntas, ya l decirle que eres un amigo me sale con-_oh entonces los acompañaremos, ustedes dos solos sería muy aburrido ¿no crees?-_creo que al intentar decirle que no viniera, le dio curiosidad el conocer quién eres- rascándose la cabeza cabizbajo- lo siento Levi san, se suponía que era una cita y término siendo una juerga en grupo.

-…ya veo- se me había olvidado, al parecer la chica si es su novia- ¿acaso esa chica Mikasa es tu novia?

-¿Mikasa?-suelta una pequeña carcajada- no que va, Mikasa es mi hermana, aunque yo diría que es mas como mi madre que hermana, es demasiado sobre protectora

esto último lo dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero eso no quito que tuviera en medio un gran problema-Mikasa se le queda mirando- tener que superar un obstáculo con complejo de madre llamado Mikasa.

En toda la tarde esa mocosa no se separo de eren, apena si podía dirigirle una palabra, ya que cada que me acercaba esta se interponía y me mostraba una mirada asesina. Definitivamente esa chica sabia mis intenciones con eren. Ya nos habíamos subido a la mayoría de las atracciones, claro, me subía solo porque eren me lo pedía con esos ojos de cachorrito que pone, ¿Quién se negaría a la suplica de esos ojos? Nadie yo creo. Llego la tarde y divise una atracción la que aun no habíamos ido, era el lugar perfecto para estar a solas con eren.

-oí mocosos, veamos si son lo bastante valientes-apuntado al lugar- vayamos a la casa del terror.

Todos quedaron de acuerdo, decidimos entrar en parejas, logre tomar a eren del brazo antes que la loca sobre protectora, dejándola sin opción de esta vez no estar con eren. Entramos primero y luego nos seguía un chico rapado con una chica de cabello castaño y un chico rubio de ojos azules, después venia Mikasa con un tipo con cara de caballo.

-le-Levi san está muy oscuro aquí- temblando de miedo.

-oh no sabía que le temías a la oscuridad-pequeña risa

-no le tengo miedo! Pe-pero el solo imaginar que puede aparecer un monstruo me da miedo-aferrándose al brazo de Levi

-solo espera un poco, pronto acabara

Tome a eren del brazo y nos dirigimos a una puerta de emergencia que estaba escondida, a pesar de estar oscuro era totalmente visible, cruzamos la puerta dejando al grupo dentro.

-bien listo, nos deshicimos de esos chaperones-sacudiéndose las manos.

-Levi san, ¿Qué haremos cuando se den cuenta de que nos fuimos? Mikasa de seguro se pondrá histérica.

-no te preocupes- lo agarra de la mano-ven vámonos de aquí antes de que salgan del lugar, no quiero que sigan interrumpiendo nuestra cita.

Lo último dicho hizo que eren se tornara realmente rojo, haciéndolo lucir aun mas adorable. Al parecer el sujeto del clima se había equivocado al pronosticar que habría buen clima, pues a los segundos que nos pusimos a caminar se largo a llover, claro, hace poco había llegado otoño y esto de debía ver venir. Corrimos al auto que había estacionado a una cuadra del lugar, aunque nos apresuráramos de todas formas quedamos empapados.

-tch, creo que la cita se arruino…tendremos que dejarlo para otro día, te llevo a tu casa- de pronto eren que está sentado en el asiento de copiloto me hace un toque con su dedo en mi hombro

-no quiero ir a casa aun, de seguro cuando Mikasa llegue, no me dejara tranquilo después de haberme ido así sin más del lugar.

Escucharlo decir eso me llamo la atención, pues parece que de verdad no quería ir-¿y? ¿adónde quieres ir?

-qui-quiero ir a su casa Levi san.

Definitivamente este chico me está provocando ¿_acaso no recuerdas lo que paso_-con estas mismas circunstancias-_ la primera vez que fuiste a mi departamento?_ Realmente este chico tiene agallas

-está bien, si eso es lo que quieres.

-el auto se inundo_-otra vez-_con ese vacío ensordecedor hasta que llegamos a destino, eren se noto nervioso todo el camino, pensaría que temblaba de frio, pero sé que temblaba de nerviosismo.

Cuando entramos al lugar, eren se quedo estático frente a la sala, de pronto se desploma en el piso haciéndome reaccionar, definitivamente no debí permitirle venir aquí.

-eren, que estás haciendo!?...sabía que sería mala idea, será mejor que te lleve a casa-m e agacho apoyando una pierna en el piso y con la otra doblada intentando levantarlo.

-no!

Su exasperación al decir eso me tomo por sorpresa.

-quiero…quiero borrar este sentimiento de miedo de estar aquí…quiero venir a su casa sin tener este problema, me quiero sentir cómodo siempre que esté aquí!- mientras decía esas palabras, de sus ojos caían lagrimas.

¿_Realmente estaba bien hacer esto? ¿Después de un divorcio puedo enamorarme de alguien?_ Muchas preguntas inundaron mis pensamientos, pero mi cuerpo fue más rápido y sin pensarlo, abrace su delgado cuerpo acercándolo al mío.

-le-Levi san?

El silencio se apodero del lugar, eren había dejado de llorar, y me había correspondido el brazo, aferrándose a mi torso, mientras yo lo abrazaba de manera que nunca lo soltaría.

Todavía mojados, abrazados en el piso, deseando que el tiempo se detuviese y que nadie nos separara.

Pero eren rompió el silencio alejándose un poco colocando sus manos en mis hombros.

-levi san, u-usted…usted me gusta Levi san!

_¿le gusto?_ Quede atónito ante tal declaración pensé incluso que fueron cosas mías, pero no, eso fue real, el mocoso que esta frente a mi empapado y con el rostro completamente rojo acaba de decir algo realmente complaciente para mí.

-eren…

No me contuve, lleve mi mano derecha a su mejilla para acercar su rostro y darle un beso, pero al hacer eso, eren cerro fuertemente sus ojos y su boca impidiendo el paso.

-abre la boca eren- deslice mi lengua por su labio superior, fue que abrió poco a poco su boca permitiendo que mi lengua entrara, y realmente esos labios eran más dulces de lo que me imaginaba, eren me correspondió el beso, dejando que un hilo de saliva se deslizara por entre la comisura de sus labios, enrollando sus brazos en mi cuello. Mi sami erección ya me estaba causando dolor, pero sabía que no podría satisfacerla, no hasta que eren estuviera listo.

Pero en ese momento eren se dio cuenta de mi ''problemita'', y me dijo al oído con voz susurrante- ''Levi san, terminemos lo que empezó la otra vez''- aferrándose nuevamente a mi cuello.

No sabía si lo que estaba viviendo era real o un sueño, si era un sueño era demasiado bueno, pues eren me estaba dando su permiso para poder tocarlo nuevamente, pero ahora, ahora seria distinto, ahora era mutuo. Asique lo tome estilo princesa con una velocidad que el mismo se sorprendió.

-le-Levi san!?

Fuimos a la habitación y lo recosté -aun mojado por la lluvia-en la cama, me posicione sobre él.

-eren, tu también me gustas

Su rostro se volvió aun mas rojo que lo anterior, pero esta vez una sonrisa, más bella que las que anteriormente me había mostrado, se asomo en sus labios, dándome a entender que esto no era un sueño, era la realidad.

-Levi san…soy muy feliz- esto lo dijo con una lagrima recorriendo su mejilla mientras con un largo profundo y apasionado beso sellábamos nuestros declarados sentimientos, para que, luego eren y yo nos volvamos uno, en cuerpo y alma.


	7. Chapter 7: te amo

**Normal pov's**

**Antes de la cita del parque de diversiones***

-eren últimamente ha estado en las nubes no?, digo, más de lo normal-dijo Connie

-también a estado demasiado despierto en clases, en lugar de dormir se la pasa haciendo garabatos en su cuaderno de _–intentos –_de corazones-agrego Armin- también que no se despega de su teléfono- lo señala a lado suyo- incluso ahora no parece estar al tanto de esta conversación.

-Armin-*desprendiendo aura oscura*- estás diciendo que eren está saliendo con alguien?.

-que bien guardado te lo tenias Jeager-interrumpe jean- ¿Cuándo tenias planeado decirnos que tenias una novia?-lo golpea en la espalda despabilándolo del teléfono.

-¿eh? De que estás hablando jean?-pregunta eren confundido

-como que de que estoy hablando, no te hagas el idiota Jeager, estoy hablando de la mujer con la que últimamente te has estado masajeando últimamente. Incluso ahora estás hablando con ella no?

-nunca pensé en ver a eren enamorado-agrego Sasha mientras engullía una patata frita en su boca.

-sí, eren es de esas personas que es muy lenta para darse cuenta de los sentimientos de los demás, mas aun de los propios, así que da felicidad verlo así de animado de nuevo, ya que la última semana no había estado bien anímicamente, al parecer ya se mejoro- dijo Armin.

*mirada amenazante* -Armin eren no puede estar enamorado, solo yo conozco sus gustos perfectamente, buscare a esa perra y la cortare en pedacitos, no dejare que se acerque a eren.

-Mi-Mikasa, cálmate por favor y baja ese cuchillo!

-hey, ¿de qué tanto hablan ustedes?-interrumpe eren al darse cuenta de tanto ruido.

-estamos hablando de tu noviecita Jeager, ya dinos de un puta vez de quien se trata! Siempre eres acosado por las mujeres más lindas de la universidad y tú _siempre _las dejas en la FRIENDZONE. Esta chica debe de ser _muy_ _sexy_ como par que el idiota más idiota, que eres tu, terminara enamorado.

-yo no tengo novia! Y no me digas idiota maldito cara de caballo!.

-ha? Entonces dinos _idiota_ con quien tanto te mensajeas estos días!?

-Jean deja de incomodar a eren-interrumpe Armin.

-oh! Entonces a eren le gusta alguien pero aun no se ha confesado, eso debe de ser- agrega Connie.

*Se torno ligeramente rojo*- es-eso es mentira!- responde eren.

-nop, eso es verdad, cuando mientes eren-tocándole las orejas- tus orejas se ponen de un rojo brillante-asegura Armin

-no vaciles tanto eren, si te gusta y tienen afinidad solo tienes que confesarte- dijo Sasha mientras iba por la tercera patata frita.

-eren- *tomándolo de las manos con aura oscura*- antes que nada debes presentármela, haber si pasa mi ''prueba'', solo hay una mujer digna de ti y soy yo, hasta que pase la prueba no puedes salir con nadie.

-Mi-Mikasa me estas asustando, además somos hermanos, eso sería raro-*voz temblorosa*

Mikasa cálmate por favor-*tomándola de los hombros*-no te asustes eren, si te gusta tanto-_por como actúas y se nota-_lo mejor sería que se lo dijeras y salieras de la duda de si ella siente lo mismo por ti.

-está bien Armin, seguiré tu consejo

**(x)**

**Eren pov's**

El día miércoles fui a la casa de jean junto a Connie, cuando llegamos también estaban Reiner, Berthold y Marco, el cara de caballo había conseguido un nuevo videojuego para su Xbox, claro, fuimos con la intención de querer probarlo, pero cuando entramos a su habitación, el piso estaba lleno de revistas triple x. no fui el único que fue engañado con la invitación, Connie, Berthold y marco también fueron llamados con la misma excusa. Cara de caballo le había contado a Reiner que estaba interesado en alguien, y claro, cuando se trata de mujeres estos dos son unos malditos mujeriegos pervertidos, incluso Connie también se les unió. Marco, Berthold y yo quedamos con una verdadera cara de _what?. _Fui con la intención de jugar Xbox y termine recibiendo clases de sexo. Al principio con los chicos dijimos ¿_ya porque no? No perdemos nada_, pero a los 15 minutos casi fuimos violados por las demostraciones tan realistas de esos dos. Pero eso no fue lo extraño, pues, cuando me puse a escarbar entre las cosas de jean,-_ si estaba demasiado incomodo por el tema-_ y me puse a buscar cualquier cosa, alguna revista normal, pero lo que encuentro fue algo completamente _distinto._

Parece que el cara de caballo no solo le interesaban las chicas, sino también los hombres, pues lo que encontré fue un manga BL, y no fue solo uno, sino que habían unos 5 mas escondidos bajo un pila de revistas. Lo llame a la cocina dejando a los demás en su cuarto, llevándome conmigo uno de los mangas escondidos en mi remera.

-jean-lo saque de entre mi ropa y se lo mostré- ¿Qué es esto?

Cuando vio lo que tenía en mi mano, su cara de estúpido cambio a una cara de horror. Su secreto había sido descubierto.

-alguien te vio tomándolo!?

-no, yaqué lo traje escondido, pero no me has contestado… ¿eres gay?

-…

Se quedo en silencio un buen rato pero al ver mi cara de insistencia decidió hablar.

-no soy gay, soy bisexual.

-¿no que te gustaba Mikasa? Digo, te uniste a la banda y prestas tu casa para los ensayos solo para verla. Seré despistado pero no ciego.

-si me gusta Mikasa, pero me gusta alguien más…

Me quede pensándolo un poco, realmente me tomo por sorpresa, pensar que el tipo que solo tiene mujeres en la cabeza, al parecer también tiene espacio para hombres, claro que le hubiese gastado alguna broma al saberlo, pero sé que él no es el único a quien le gusta un hombre, pues yo estoy enamorado de uno, al que recién estoy conociendo, asique puedo saber lo que siente, pero lo diferente es que solo yo sé su secreto, y el mío solo yo.

-¿es Armin?- le pegunte por la opción más segura, pues yo mismo he sido testigo de las insinuaciones a mi amigo por parte de otro hombres por su apariencia algo femenina, pero hay que admitirlo, Armin pasaría perfectamente por una mujer si se pone una falda.

-¿Qué!? No, ósea al principio si pero solo lo quiero como amigo-wow, este tipo es la primera persona que lo deja en la FRIENDZONE, aunque lo admito, estos harían una linda pareja. Mientras me hacia una descripción grafica, su cara se empezó a tornar mas roja que llegaban a dar ganas de derretir un hielo en su rostro.

-Es Reiner?

-que!? No la jodas eren, no, no es el.

-Mmm Connie!

-no.

- Mmm Berthold?

-no, ya date por vencido no te lo diré-su ceño se frunció de manera exagerada pero no me daría por vencido tan fácilmente, pues ya sospechaba de quien se trataba.

-ok, no insistiré mas, pero ¿sabes? Marco es demasiado inocente como para fijarse en alguien como tu porque ya sabes, no ha vuelto a tener novia desde que rompió con Ymir.

Su reacción fue más exagerada de lo que esperaba, había dado en el blanco, marco era la persona en la que jean se había interesado. Sé que dicen –_y acepto porque así es- _que soy muy distraído con los sentimientos de otras personas hacia mí, pero cuando se trata de amigos, me doy cuenta.

-asique…Marco ¿eh?~-dije mientras me sentaba en un banco de la cocina

-tch, no le vayas a decir a nadie Jeager- se cruzaba de brazos mientras recostaba su espalda contra la pared.

-descuida, pero, ¿desde cuándo es Marco?

-¿recuerdas la fiesta del mes pasado que había organizado Reiner? Pues yo estaba muy tomado y no podía conducir, marco se ofreció a llevarme porque lo más seguro el era el único en el lugar que no había tomado tanto como para ver doble, asique el me llevo, fue muy atento y toda la cosa ya que al bajarme del auto casi me caigo de lo mareado que estaba, antes de caer al piso el me sujeto y su cara estaba muy cerca y y …

-okey ya entendí, claramente te dio un flechazo Cupido-suspire mientras me rascaba el cuello- está bien, yo no diré nada pero has algo al respecto, marco fue muy herido después de su ruptura con Ymir- pose mi mano en su hombro e hice un gesto de todo está bien- yo te apoyo aunque no me caigas bien.

-gracias Jeager.

Aprovechando el momento de sinceridad, yo necesitaba confiarle mi secreto a alguien, y aunque ese alguien fuera jean, sabía que lo guardaría de todas formas, vamos en el mismo barco.

-jean, yo también tengo algo que confesar, pero tienes que guardar el secreto, pues solo tú lo sabrás ¿ok?

-¿de qué se trata? Juro no decirle a nadie- se acerco al refrigerador para sacar una cerveza y beberla.

-la persona con quien tanto me mando mensajes, es…es un hombre.

Al escuchar eso jean escupió toda su cerveza, quedando con una cara de caballo asustado.

-eren… no me jodas ¿en cerio?

- como te joderia con algo así!, de verdad, además de que es 7 años mayor que yo, también es un _poquito_ bajito, pero es una persona muy amable y madura.

-eren, yo te pensaba idiota, pero en realidad eres todo un loquillo! Jajaja! Y ¿ya lo han hecho?

-… ¿hacer qué?

-…me equivoque sigues siendo un idiota- esto último lo dijo mientras se daba una palmada en frente.

-no me digas idiota y a que te refieres con ''hacerlo''.

-me refiero a que si ya han tenido sexooo!

Escuchar eso realmente me marco, ósea ¿sexo? Me gusta Levi san, pero nunca me paso por la cabeza el tener relaciones. Al ver mi cara de confundido, jean mequita el manga que tenía en mis manos y me lo muestra.

-esto es sexo-*señalando una página*-con solo verte yo diría que eres el pasivo Jeager jajaja.

-j-jean! Deja de joderme, ni siquiera sé que es ser el pasivo.

-te lo explicare rápido, en el sexo entre hombres alguien debe tomar el papel de la mujer, normalmente es el más ingenuo y débil de voluntad y el activo es quien sigue siendo el hombre, siendo el que manda.

-…jean, de verdad me sorprendes- escucharlo decir eso hizo que se me erizara toda la piel.

Decidí contarle ''todo'' acerca de Levi, bueno solo lo de la primera impresión, al principio su cara se torno sin emoción alguna, con el transcurso del relato, entendió que no era mala persona.

-está bien, por lo menos tienen alguna relación, yo que tu, daría pronto el primer paso, por lo que me contaste pueda que el también quiera hacerlo, si lo que sienten es mutuo, deberían darse la prueba ¿no crees?, si esperas mas puede que se aburra.

-…eso fue realmente cursi ¿sabías?

- cállate, pero piensa lo que te dije, el no se atreverá a hacerlo si tu no das el primer paso, y si tanto lo quieres como me dices ¿no crees que ya es hora? Después de todo, ''sin gorrito no hay fiesta'' solo cuídate idiota- esto último lo dijo con un tono en burla.

En ese momento se escucha a Connie gritar preguntando por nosotros, fuimos y jean escondió aun mejor sus ''tesoros'', yo me fui del lugar porque estaba demasiado incomodo con el tema, no se confundan, no por el tema de jean, lo entiendo pues yo estoy pasando por lo mismo, sino por lo de las revistas pornográficas.

**(x)**

Ya era viernes, -por fin- estuve ansioso toda maldita semana, aunque no fue tan maldita, claro no jugué Xbox –quería jugar enserio- sino que recibí unas clases no muy cómodas, pero dejando de lado, descubrí que el cara de caballo, el sujeto mas cachondo por las mujeres de lindo rostro y figura en realidad era_ bi_. Fue algo realmente _wow_ pero fue tan sorprendente para mi, pues hace ya un tiempo que Armin y yo veníamos sospechando de su actitud hacia marco, pues hace un tiempo jean no habla como todo un mujeriego cuando él está cerca, cambia totalmente de actitud, llegando a ser muy divertido, pero bueno dejando eso de lado, por fin era viernes! Además de no tener clases y no tener turno en el trabajo- si, trabajo a medio tiempo en un resto-bar bailable- tenía el día completamente libre, decidí preparar lo que me pondría para el día de mañana, era la primera vez que me sentía de esta forma, pues empecé a jugar al _ta te ti _con mi ropa, definitivamente estaba perdiendo contra Levi san. Dieron las 10 de la noche luego de jugar un buen rato _world of warcraft _, soy un fanático de los videojuegos pero eso es otra cosa. Decidí tomar una ducha antes de dormir, puse la radio mientras me duchaba y estaba sonando (**first date/ blink 182)**

_**do you like my stupid hair?/**__**Te gusta mi cabello estúpido?**_

_**Would you guess that i didn't know what to wear? /**__**Podrías adivinar que no sabía que vestir?**_

_**i'm too scared of what you think/ Estoy muy asustado sobre lo que pienses**_

_**you make me nervous so i really can't eat/Me haces sentir tan nervioso que realmente no puedo comer**_

me puse a reír mentalmente mientras me enjabonaba el pelo y escuchaba la canción, realmente me estaba describiendo. Cuando Salí de la ducha vi a Mikasa en mi habitación con mi celular en la mano. Había leído unos mensajes que al parecer me había enviado Levi san en ese momento. Mi mente se puso en blanco, conociendo lo sobre protectora que es Mikasa, seguramente haría cualquier cosa para conocer a ''_esa''_ persona.

-eren,¿ quién es esta tal ''Levi''?

-Mi-Mikasa porque tienes mi celular- oh por dios que no haya leído los otros mensajes ¿y que habrá escrito Levi san?

-respóndeme eren…¿cuando me ibas a decir que irías al parque de diversiones con esta mujer?- su cuerpo empezó a desprender un aura realmente escalofriante- ¿esta es la mujer con quien tanto te mensajeas cierto, y al parecer te trata de mocoso? Ella realmente quiere morir…

No supe que responderle, al parecer Mikasa cree que Levi san es una mujer, no sé si me conviene que crea eso, pero cuando está en modo asesino, no me atrevo a contradecirla.

*suspiro*-oh, pero si no es con quien tanto te mensajeas, no creo que sea mala idea de ir yo también-en su rostro se formo una sonrisa espeluznante- está decidido, invitare a los demás, de todas formas mientras más personas, más divertido, no eren?- salió de mi habitación dejando mi teléfono en la cama. Mikasa me acababa de arruinar los planes antes del día, intente persuadirla de no ir, incluso pensé en cancelarlo, pero Levi san dijo que hace tiempo no tenia libre, además de que iba a gastar su día libre conmigo, no podía cancelarlo así sin más.

Volví a ver mi celular y lo que vi me levanto realmente el ánimo.

**Levi: hey mocoso, duérmete temprano, mañana pasare a buscarte, mas te vale estar listo, no me gusta que me hagan esperar. Buenas noches.**

Pero luego recordé lo del Mikasa, no me atreví a decirle sobre eso, asique le tuve que mentir diciéndole que tenía que hacer algo antes, que nos juntáramos en el lugar.

La cara de desagrado del Levi san fue bastante obvia, al ver la manada de chaperones que se había colado. Mikasa se calmo un poco al ver que era un hombre, solo un poco, pues con el transcurso del día, se dio cuenta que con Levi intentábamos estar a solas, esto le dio pie para sospechar que había ''algo'' entre nosotros. Se interpuso todo el día en el parque, ni siquiera pude ir al baño solo, pues, si no fuera por los guardias de seguridad Mikasa seguramente hubiera entrado conmigo, pero se quedo fuera. Jean también me ayudaba para estar a solas, pero como había ido Mikasadigamos que su ayuda duro poco. Levi quiso ir a una casa dl terror, yo no quería ir, pero en un par de segundos ya estaban dentro con Levi san, no pude disfrutar el momento pues habían monstruos realmente feos, estaba muerto de miedo. Mikasa nos observaba con una mirada realmente cortante, pues Levi san me abrazo en un momento cuando nos asusto-_me asusto-_ un cosa que parecía ser una momia, pero de un momento a otro Levi san me tomo del brazo y salimos corriendo por los pasillos del lugar, llegando a una salida de emergencia que había, dejando a todos dentro. Al parecer Levi san no aguantaba a mis chaperones, aunque yo me divertía con ellos. Se puso a llover y fuimos corriendo hacia su auto estacionado a una cuadra del lugar. Si, estaba demasiado lleno el estacionamiento del parque, Levi san tuvo suerte de encontrar lugar tan cerca.

Luego de subir-_todos mojados-_al auto, recordé lo que me dijo jean. Quise hacerlo, no me juzguen, cambie después de esa estúpida fiesta de revistas que había organizado jean con Reiner. Además de que Levi san se veía atractivo con su camisa negra toda mojada, y bueno, no les diré más de cómo se veía, eso es algo que solo yo quiero saber. Fuimos a su departamento por decisión mía, cuando entramos, entre como en estado de shock, pues recordé lo de ese día. Levi san parecía arrepentido de haberme traído, no quería ver de nuevo ese rostro sufriendo, no otra vez, definitivamente terminaríamos lo que se había empezado, para dar vuelta la página, y si no doy pronto el primer paso, nos quedaremos atascados…

**(x)**

**NORMAL POV**

**Después del parque de diversiones. Departamento de Levi***

Después de que eren y Levi, confesaran sus sentimientos, Levi cargo a eren para llevarlo a su habitación y depositarlo en su cama, luego de un largo beso, eren estaba algo nervioso, haciendo dudar a Levi de si debería continuar con aquello.

-eren, si estas nervioso podemos pararlo aquí, no quiero forzarte, esta vez quiero hacerlo bien- dijo Levi mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

Eren recordó lo que le había dicho jean, _''el __no se atreverá a hacerlo si tu no das el primer paso'' _haciéndole caso al consejo de su caballo amigo le responde:

*enrollando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello*-no, Levi san, quiero hacerlo…por favor Levi san, hágame suyo.

Levi al escuchar decir eso, decidió seguir adelante pues aunque hubiera dicho que se detendría, el de verdad quería seguir hasta el final.

-eren…

Fue dejando un rastro de besos desde el cuello hasta su ombligo, quitándole la remera, dejando en el camino algunas mordidas, haciendo que este se estremeciera.

-Anh, nhg, l-levi s-san.

A medida que hacia gemir al castaño bajo el, cada vez mas sentía ganas de llegar hasta el final, pues una cosa era tenerlo en sus fantasías y otra es que fuera realidad, y con su consentimiento. Sin ser forzado.

Sello los gemidos de eren con otro beso, para seguir recorriendo su cuerpo, hasta llegar a sus caderas, despojándolo de sus ropas, dejándolo completamente desnudo.

-eren… tócame tu también.

Guiándolo, llevando con su mano la mano de este, para dejarla en su abultado miembro que yacía dentro de sus pantalones. Este, al sentir el lugar donde estaba su mano, se torno de un carmín todo su rostro, causándole gracia a Levi.

-es-está caliente…

-es por tu culpa, eren, tú me pones así…

Levi se inca en la cama, con las piernas a cada lado del cuerpo de eren para quitarse la camisa. Separo las piernas del castaño para dejarle una vista clara de su entrada, por la que estaba deseoso de poder entrar. Empezó a rozar sus dedos por ese suave lugar, mientras que al mismo tiempo masturbaba el miembro de eren, lográndole sacar gemidos y unos pequeños gritos de placer, que encendían mas a Levi.

-ah! Ah! Nh, Levi s-san, y-ya no…por favor, de-dese prisa! Ahn, nhg….

-eren, grita mas, muéstrame tu bella voz en todo su esplendor…

Primero metió su dedo índice en la entrada del menor, después poco a poco siguió con el segundo y el tercero, haciendo que eren volviese a gritar, pero de mas placer. Con una vista realmente erótica; rostro sonrojado, ojos llorosos y con un hilo de saliva que recorría la comisura de la boca de eren, fue que Levi acomodo su miembro luego de sacar sus dígitos, empujando poco a poco al interior del menor.

-ah! Levi san! Se s-siente m-muy grande, ah nh.

Levanta las piernas de eren, colocando la izquierda sobre su hombro para lograr más profundidad. Sus estocadas fueron lentas pero certeras, pues con cada golpe que daba eren gritaba de placer, pues le daba en ese punto exacto. Acallo sus gemidos con un beso, profundo y delicioso, aunque se escuchaban gemidos no se podría decir de a quien les pertenecía, o si eran de ambos.

Eren se aferro fuertemente a la espalda de Levi, clavándole las uñas, cosa que solo excitaba mas al mayor, haciendo que este gruñera. Cambiaron de posición. Eren estaba posicionado en ''4'', aferrándose a las almohadas, mientras Levi empujaba, con más velocidad y fuerza en su interior.

-lev-vi, ya, ya me vengo ah, nh, ugh…

-aguanta un poco eren…

Vuelven a cambiar de posición, quedando como el principio, Levi encima de eren.

-y-ya no puedo! Aahhh!

Eren libero su esencia, llegando a ensuciar un poco su mejilla. Esa escena fue suficiente como para que Levi no resistiera más y también terminara, liberando todo dentro del menor. Ambos cansados, se recostaron, eren se acomodo en el pecho del mayor mientras este lo envolvía en un abrazo.

-eren, promete que solo a mi mostraras este rostro y tu voz de este modo, promete que solo seré yo quien te haga gritar de esta manera.

*le dirige l mirada*-Levi san, ahora soy suyo, todo mi ser le pertenece- acaricia el rostro de Levi, mientras le dedica una sonrisa- porque usted es mi primera vez.

Levi quedo completamente sorprendido, pero muy feliz, pues era la única persona que ha escuchado y visto la voz y rostro de eren de esa forma. Este se le acerco y le deposito un dulce beso en su frente.

-eren.

-¿mhn?

-te amo…

-¿eh?...Yo también te amo Levi san…

Embelesado por la dulce sonrisa del castaño, Levi lo beso entre los labios con la misma pasión de antes, pues lo volvió a dejar bajo su cuerpo.

-eren, ya que soy tu primero, que te parece si soy tu segundo-esto último se lo susurro al oído, haciendo que este se sonrojara.

-e-eh!? Levi san…y mi tercero también…

-y todos los que siguen…

Ambos se sonrieron para luego seguir con lo suyo, al parecer sus energías eran tan grandes como el amor que se profesaban y entregaban.

**Wiwiwiwi! Bueeeno ¿que les parece hasta el momento? Yo solo tengo que decir que es el capitulo más largo que escrito en mi vida, osea, ni siquiera he hecho trabajos haci de largos xD. Segui los consejos que me dieron en los reviews, y de verdad que me ayudaron un montón ^^. Realmente quería subir toda la parte en uno solo capitulo, no se porque solo quería xp. Agregue un poco de jeanmaru a la historia. También ¿marcoxymir? What?Yo y mi mente pervertida, no se, creo que en esa relación Ymir era el hombre xD.**

**Viva jean como bisexual /( *o*)/**

**Espero les haya gustado, y para las que leen 'te encontre'' no se preocupen estoy preparando el siguiente capitulo ;). **

**Nos leemos pequeñas pervertidas ;)!**

**PD: perdonen si esta un poquito enredado, será la ultima vez lo juro *hace gesto con su mano*, pero quería explicar el porque de las cosas taaaan rapidas xD.**


	8. Chapter 8: linda realidad

**Levi pov's**

''_**me siento cansado, pero es un cansancio extraño, es cómodo y placentero…me siento pesado ¿desde cuando las sabanas pesan tanto? También me siento envuelto por una calidez tan acogedora, desearía quedarme así por siempre, se siente gentil y suave''**_

Abro mis ojos poco a poco, tras sentir el ruido y luz de un trueno, la habitación esta oscura, se ilumina solo cuando otro trueno cae y retumba en el lugar acompañado por el ruido de la lluvia cayendo del cielo a la tierra. Siento algo envolver mi pecho, miro a mi lado, ahí se encontraba el causante, quien usaba mi pecho como almohada y a la vez como un peluche de felpa, igual que un mocoso. Recordé todo lo que había pasado mientras miraba el rostro durmiente de eren, quien yacía a lado mío, en mi cama desnudo y abrazado a mí, cualquiera diría que ese día era feo y frio, en cambio yo, para mi es el día mas hermoso y cálido, el día mas hermoso de mi vida. Me quede observándolo por un largo rato, admirando sus finas y delicadas facciones, tenia largas pestañas, su cabello suave y sedoso, una piel tostada suavemente besada por el sol de verano, y sus labios, como describirlos, si con tan solo mirarlos dan ganas de comérselos cuan fruto prohibido, fruto que de ahora en adelante probare cada día, sin arrepentimiento. Me sentía completo, realmente completo, ¿desde hace cuanto que no me sentía así? O más bien ¿acaso esta era la primera vez que sentía este grado de comodidad y satisfacción? Yo creo que sí, pues a pesar de que tuve un gran prontuario de novias, con ninguna sentí lo que siento ahora con este mocoso. Mi mocoso.

Mientras admiraba su fina belleza, los truenos no dejaban de hacer acto de presencia, y por cada rayo caído, eren arrugada el entrecejo, se veía condenadamente tierno, y no dude en rodearlo con mis brazos y cubrirlo hasta la cabeza con la sabana, pues al estar oscuro y con mal tiempo la temperatura descendió un poco.

Volteo hacia un lado mirando el reloj de la mesita de noche a lado de la cama. Eran las 8 de la noche. ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? O ¿a qué hora fue que llegamos? De todos modos de seguro los otros mocosos se deben estar preguntado donde esta eren, especialmente esa chica ¿ michoza? No recuerdo el nombre.

De pronto veo que entre toda la ropa tirada en el suelo hay un brillo, al parecer de un celular, me estiré un poco sin despertar a eren, alcanzando olímpicamente lo que termino siendo el celular del mocoso, en el habían múltiples llamadas perdidas-24- de ''Mikasa'', _oh así que así se llamaba_, y un mensaje de un tal ''caballo'' ¿caballo? ¿Qué pasa con los nombres de los críos de hoy?

_**Caballo:**_

_**Hey Jeager, espero que hayas tenido éxito, mas te vale hayas sabido aprovechar tu oportunidad, después de todo a ese tipo se le notaba a leguas que te quería meter su verga en tu trasero ya jajaja me debes una pues le dije a Mikasa que pasaras la noche en mi casa, créeme costo para que me creyera, así que no te preocupes, agradéceme en mas, pues de seguro ahora mismo no puedes ni sentarte jajaja disfruta la noche ''cariño''.**_

_**Pd: para la otra no sean tan obvios cuando se escapen, pues Mikasa al darse cuenta quiso llamar a la policía por secuestro.**_

No pude evitar soltar un pequeño bufido,_ dios ¿acaso tan obvio fui como para que un caballo se diera cuenta de mi deseo de ese instante? También, ¿Qué mierda la tipa esa? Debo de tener cuidado para la próxima._

Mientras estiraba mi brazo para dejar el móvil sobre el mueble eren se removió entre las sabanas, abriendo poco a poco sus ojos, permitiéndome ver sus grandes ojos esmeraldas, perezosos y brillosos. No existen ojos más bellos que estos, que me miran ahora, perforando mi alma con tan solo una mirada.

mmm…ah, buenos días Levi san- decía mientras abría mejor sus ojos dejando escapar un pequeño bostezo para luego formar una sonrisa, mientras se acurrucaba mas a mi lado.

-mejor dicho buenas noches, mira recién son las 8 de la noche- le decía mientras revolvía sus cabellos-¿…te duele?

-¿hm?- al parecer no había captado el porqué de la pregunta, pero a los segundos después sus rostro se puso rojo hasta las orejas. cubriéndose el rostro con la sabana, si, se había dado cuenta-…mi cadera- dijo en un pequeño murmullo, murmullo que escuche con toda claridad a pesar del ruido de fuera.

-creo que tendrás que pasar la noche aquí- decía mientras me sentaba en la cama y me ponía los pantalones.

-¿eh? Pero Mikasa…

-no es problema, ten mira tú móvil- le alcance el móvil sus manos, mientras leía el mensaje y las tantas llamadas perdidas de su sobre protectora hermana.

Mientras leía el mensaje no pude evitar pensar que se veía _lindo_, pues cada que leía se encogía de hombros y se ruborizaba aun mas- le-Levi san ¿de casualidad usted leyó el mensaje?

-si.

-…-se quedo en silencio mirando un punto inexistente en la pared, mientras se sentaba lentamente en la cama, cubriéndose con las sabanas.

Me quede viendo con la delicadeza que se sentaba- por lo menos puedes sentarte.

-ccla-claro!- decía algo nervioso-t-tomare una ducha- se levanto estrepitosamente de la cama, pero al pisar el suelo perdió el equilibrio, cayendo en mis brazos, puesto que logre alcanzarlo antes de que terminara en el piso.

-creo que tendré que cargarte- lo tome entre mis brazos y lo cargue al estilo de la novia, es bastante liviano en realidad asique no fue difícil el cargarlo hasta el baño.

Tomamos una ducha juntos, llenamos la tina hasta el tope, sentados dentro, yo primero y eren frente a mi recostado.

Se puso a jugar con el jabón en mi rostro, según el me estaba haciendo una _barba_ igual a la de santa Claus. Dios _¿acaso podría ser más tierno?, _mientras reía por lo tonto que me debía ver en ese momento le robe un beso, simple pero suave, transformando esa risa en vergüenza.

-y como fue ¿te gusto?- haciendo referencia a que habíamos tenido sexo, pues al ser su primera vez no sabía como lo habría tomado. En realidad me sentía culpable, pues sentía que de algún modo me había aprovechado de su inocencia, pues después de todo, le hice ''eso'' la segunda vez que nos vimos.

De pronto de la nada me besa rápido y se abraza de mi cuello sorprendiéndome un poco-no te preocupes, si me gusto, aunque no niego que me haya dolido- me sentí mas culpable cuando dijo eso, pero se aferro con más fuerza a mi- en mas, soy feliz de haberlo hecho con usted Levi san, porque usted es la persona que más quiero en estos momentos, y el saber que fue con usted mi primera vez me hace sentirme completo- sus palabras me llegaron, nunca pensé que podría estar así con el después de ese incidente, había perdido toda esperanza de siquiera volver a verle, pero aquí estoy, en mi casa, en mi baño, sumergidos en la tina con el abrazándome fuertemente entre sus delicados brazos, diciéndome que soy a quien más quiere. Sin más lo abrase con la misma fuerza que el a mí.

Salimos del baño- cargando a eren claro, el pobre no podía ni poner un pie en el suelo sin caerse- le preste una muda de ropa pues la que traíamos puesta estaba toda empapada y lo lleve al living para que esperara mientras servía la cena, luego de comer vimos una película juntos aunque claro el género de esta no era muy adecuada; terror. El pobre de eren ni siquiera me dejaba ir al baño por miedo de que apareciera un fantasma de la nada. Al final durmió abrazado a mí y temblado de miedo,_ dios, deja de ser tan lindo o me veré en la obligación de dejarte en silla de ruedas durante toda una semana. _Luego que se calmara pudo conciliar el sueño, excepto yo, que me quede un rato mas despierto, asimilando si esto era real.

Acaricie su rostro durmiente y le di un suave roce en sus labios con los míos, deseándole buenas noches.

**Normal pov**

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Levi y eren consumaron su amor, ahora son novios, todos saben de su relación, hasta Mikasa-casi comete homicidio, pero ya paso- pero pocas personas saben toda la historia-solo 3 cabe decir-jean; a quien eren le conto sobre su situación tras saber de su bisexualidad, Armin; después de todo eran amigos, y sabia que él lo apoyaría con su decisión , y hanji; quien se entero porque al día siguiente de la primera vez, esta entro como Pedro por su casa a la casa de Levi, entrando sin vergüenza al cuarto de este, apreciando la escena más erótica y romántica; ropa tirada en el suelo, una cama con sus sabanas completamente desordenadas y dos cuerpos abrazados mutuamente durmiendo. Si, cualquiera desearía haber estado en su lugar.

Su relación va viento en popa, mejor cuando eren tiene a sus amigos quienes lo apoyan, saben que está enamorado, y como no notarlo, si cuando habla de Levi no hay quien lo calle.

Por otra parte, Levi no ha dejado de ser el centro de burlas de su _amiga _y socia Hanji Zoe, diciéndole cosas como que son una pareja dispareja, que son como la bella y la bestia, o como un amo y su cachorro, no le molestaba lo ultimo pues en parte era cierto, él era el amo y el su cachorro, a quien solo él puede mimarlo y abrazarlo. También lo trataba de pedófilo, diciéndole que tuviera cuidado de que no lo metieran preso, pero eso era lo de menos, pues eren ya había cumplido los 19 años de edad, por lo menos no tendrían problemas por ese lado.

Pero eso no significaba que su relación estaba ''cómoda'' por así decirlo pues, cada que iba a buscar a eren a su casa era interceptado por Mikasa, aunque haya pasado su 'prueba'' esta aun no lo aceptaba, por el solo hecho que ahora tenía que compartir a su tierno hermanito con un_ vejete enano _como él.

Eran felices. Demasiado bello para ser verdad en realidad, pues lo que no sabían es que solo estaban en plena calma antes de la tormenta.

**Wow, no se qué decir, les pido perdón por estar ausente tanto tiempo, también porque este capítulo fue muy corto, la verdad es que hace dos semanas solo tenia escrito 2 lineas u.u pero bueeno, por lo menos pude darles otro cap ^^ no les pediré un review esta vez, pero si su corazón de lechuga les dice'' anda dejale un review no seas mala'' son bienvenidas, ya saben, sus review me dan ánimos a seguir la historia y darle luego un final, y saber que la leen :c**

**PD: tambien tengo problemas con la fucking internet -.- (oh que novedad) asique perdonen si me demoro bastante! xD bueno eso xd.**

**Nos leemos!~~**

**Voice-L**


End file.
